


Dawn Don’t Waken Me (Because You’re Not There ‘Til Shadows Fall)

by a_salty_alto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: When he’d first woken up in the future, Steve had been overwhelmed by Times Square. Too many people pushing past him, too many loud noises, signs that were so bright it made it seem like night didn’t exist.Now, it’s more still than Steve had ever thought possible.





	Dawn Don’t Waken Me (Because You’re Not There ‘Til Shadows Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10 Days until Avengers: Endgame (at least in EDT), and here's a fic to celebrate it!
> 
> The title is a reference to Anything Goes don't judge me

When he’d first woken up in the future, Steve had been overwhelmed by Times Square. Too many people pushing past him, too many loud noises, signs that were so bright it made it seem like night didn’t exist.

Now, it’s more still than Steve had ever thought possible.

The City may never sleep, but it mourns.

Steve used to look up at the stars and wonder. A little boy with lungs that wouldn’t work taking in the brisk air and asking questions to no one and everyone who would listen.

“Is anyone out there?”

Back then, when people thought about things from beyond the stars, “War of the Worlds” or something similar would come to mind. Whether aliens were friend or foe, human-like or beyond human comprehension, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t real. Like nightmares in your closet.

Now he  _knows_.

He’s seen and fought and lost to them.

He knows Tony’s seen more, thought about them more.

Steve thinks of Tony, unflinchingly flying into the portal knowing the odds he’d come back. Was that the moment he fell in love with him? Or was it a softer moment. An evening spent together on the couch where Tony made a stupid joke just like any other.

Steve finds himself thinking about Tony a lot. Everyone they’ve lost, but Tony the most becuase there’s still hope. A stupid, misplaced hope, but hope nonetheless that refused to die. It was something to cling to, and if there’s one thing Steve can do, it’s take something and cling to it with all his heart.

History has a way of repeating itself, Steve supposes. After it all, he might as well as have woken up in a new world. This time though, there was no one to tell him they won.

He still had to leave behind a love though. Not a new love as Peggy had been, but an old one that bore the scars of age. Scars made from vibranium crashing against glass.

And still, Steve clings to it. That maybe Tony will come back and Steve will have the chance to set things right. Maybe he’ll deserve to hold Tony in his arms once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I very much enjoy screaming about Steve and Tony and I’ve got opening night tickets to go see Endgame so if you want to scream with me, stop by my [Tumblr!](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 


End file.
